vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Yoshi's Christmas Parodies (VAF Xmas Special 2018)/Transcript
This is the transcript to Blue Yoshi's Christmas Parodies (VAF Xmas Special 2018). Transcript Mario: Hello guys, and welcome to the 2018 Christmas special! We've got alot of stuff planned for this episode! So, sit back and relax! Blue Yoshi: This time, we'll be doing something different! Isabelle: We'll have a play performance! Link: And I'm Santa Claus this year! Zelda: Link! Mario: We've agreed no one will be Santa Claus this year! Link: Why? Mario: Because, you wouldn't shut up and you're on the naughty list! Link: Naughty list? I'm too old for this ****! Sonic: Link, calm down. We're only joking! Just get into the Christmas spirit! Link: Fine, then can I sing some Christmas carols at the end? Mario: No! That's copyright! Link: Fine, then can I sing song gaming songs? Mario: Fine, but we'll see. Link: Yes! Inkling Girl: How's everyone doing backstage? Mario: We'll see in the next scene. Sonic: Stop breaking the fourth wall! Bowser: Why is my script so long? This is stupid! Luigi: Mine's too embarrasing. Yellow Yoshi: Well, at least you look like an idiot with me on! Luigi: Thanks-a lot for making me feel better. Ash Ketchum: Oh cool! But why can't Pikachu be on stage? Pikachu: Pika pika pika. Toad: Yay! But at least I can do something this time! King Dedede: Oh yes! I get to be Santa Lunchbox! Blue Yoshi: Okay, Waluigi, Baby Mario and Wario. You're up first. Play #1: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Camera Scene) Waluigi: Sonny! Baby Mario: Yes? Waluigi: Nothing would throw me more gently to shoot you. Knocking off a youngster ain't gonna mean all that much to me. Understand? Mario understands Waluigi: But since we're in a hurry, we'll make a deal with you. You throw down your camera and we won't hurt you. You'll never hear from us again, okay? Baby Mario: You promise? Waluigi: I cross my heart and hope to die. Baby Mario: Okay! Mario throws the lightsaber to Wario scratch Play #2: How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Bowser: Inviting me down at such a short notice, my schedule wouldn't allow it! Bowser: Okay, let me check. 4:00, watching Bob the Builder, ''4:30, daily toilet break, 5:00, self world hunger (i don't know how that's possibl), 5:30, back massage, 6:30, dinner with me. Can't cancel that again!, 7:00, arm wrestle with myself. I am booked, I am booked. But if I go, what should I wear? ''goes and wears Mario's large cap Bowser: That's it, i'm not going! I look like an idiot! scratch Play #3: The Santa Clause (1994) Yellow Yoshi: I know you're Scott Calvin. You know you're Scott Calvin. So, let's make this simple. I say your name, you say you're Scott Calvin. Name? Luigi: Santa Claus! Yellow Yoshi: Name? Luigi: Pierre Nöel. Papa Nöel, Papa Nöel! Yellow Yoshi: Okay, Calvin. Maybe a couple of hours in the tank would change your mind. scratch Luigi: ****! scratch Play #4: Holmes and Watson (2018) Ash Ketchum: This is the place, Watson. Come, we'll break our journey here. Toad: You two visiting the Black Forest? Ash Ketchum: Yes, we're traveling around! Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends Transcripts